thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Akumai "Tenshin" Kubaya
This tribute is owned by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission from his owner. He is currently being retired into a victor after a quadruple win sweep in a month. Information Name: Akumai "Tenshin" Kubaya Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 3 Alignment: Chaotic Good. Weapons: I prefer to use the greatsword, as it can handle my strength, and together we could dominate the games. Still, for long range I like throwing knives. They are rather easy to use, and there's always a vest full of them. If none of these are acquired, then I can use a trident and dagger combo easily. Trap or snag them with the trident, and then kill with the dagger. Personality: I am rather tense, but I'm kind of awkward and playful at the same time. At the end of the day, anyone who confronts me will usually end up dead or severely injured. I guess I'm just not an augmented people person, unlike friggin' Adam Jensen. I guess I do have a kind and caring '''heart though. I kinda feel bad for killing kids, y'know? Backstory: I would rather not talk about this, but here it is if you must. This may be heartfelt and warming but scary and gory for some of you. I am Akumai Kubaya. I prefer to be called Tenshin, after my name in a group I am with. We recorded videos for entertainment, and because we were also bored as *bleep* and had nothing better to do. That's what got us noticed. The Capitol seemed to enjoy our videos. I guess we decided from then on we would get little nicknames to use. Our leader, Tatsumaki Hetalin, shortened to Tats. My friend Sixth Demention got the name Sixxy Dimensions, often used as Sixxy so he wouldn't seem scary to younger viewers. And our second in command was me. Tenshin Kubaya. We would sometimes use a voice filter, like Sixxy uses one for his robotic voice. We would review a bunch of topics, usually from the old days. Pre-Panem. Most of the world didn't know that existed. Us lucky few, however, did. We managed to bring back lots of things, and to this very day, the Wolfenstein series is rather popular in the Capitol. We found a lot, but that's when we made a video called "Top 5 Things The Districts Hate About Panem". Damn, that was a huge mistake. The Capitol put most of us in prison for that, but me, Tats, Sixxy and our other friend Mongoose escaped. It was fate for them to see me reaped. Strengths: I am very '''fast, strong, and good at swimming. Weaknesses: I'm not Superman, so I can not climb extremely fast. I am also not stealthy or sneaky. Alliances: I usually ally with the Careers, or with a small alliance. Trivia *After I made a typo, I evolved him into a person plagued by demons for giving Tats the idea of the video of his downfall and ending up executing one of his fellow members. Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Victors Category:Dual Victor Category:Triple Victor Category:District 3 Category:Mentors Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Victors